


Sometimes

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, shamelessly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Marco pretended he was a soldier and Annie pretended she wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> For the second day of Maruani week;role reversal  
> That means,in this, Marco is a shifter and Annie is just a soldier

Marco Bodt wasn’t who he said he was, wasn’t a soldier, wasn’t human. Not really, anyway.

Most of the time he was painfully aware of this fact, not that you could tell from the outside, but sometimes his brain lulled from sleep, and exhaustion, and unreasonable affection.

Sometimes he snuck out of the barracks at night like so many other trainees did to rendezvous with pink lips and piercing ice blue eyes.

Sometimes he whispered sweet nothings and promises of forever that he wished weren’t lies. Sometimes he imagined the military police warm body by his side, fulfilling his duties in comfortable silence in the day and running his fingers through soft sunshine hair at night.

Sometimes he allowed himself to pretend he was what everybody saw him as.

Annie Leonhardt was quiet, unsociable, hardened by the years of poverty and the initial wall breachthat lead to her signing up for the military. The one that had claimed her father, the one Marco had helped cause.

She had no illusions or naive notions of fixing the world. Her goals were to make it into the military police and live a life of ease. She wasn’t an optimist, wasn’t a romantic. Didn’t twirl her hair between her fingers and flutter long lashes at the broad shouldered boys in her division.

Didn’t dream of a white wedding, a belly swollen with child. Didn’t giggle or gossip in the nights after training. She didn’t have time for that, not if she wanted to make it into the top ten. But sometimes she liked to pretend.

Sometimes big brown eyes and constellations across dimpled cheeks made her feel weak in the knees. Sometimes she wanted to be held by strong arms like she needed to be protected.

Sometimes she crept along the wooden fence of the training ground until she found a hollow bush lined with moth eaten sleeping bags and waited for long legs and big hands to pin her down and make her forget that she wasn’t a love sick school girl.

Sometimes Marco pretended he was a soldier and Annie pretended she wasn’t.

Marco always took his time, like they had all the time in the world, like they didn’t have to be back in bed by the first light’s break. Cupping Annie’s face in calloused hands and pressing his lips to hers, making sure to take her breath away before he moved from her lips to her throat.

Unlike any other part of her life, Annie surrendered. She rolled her head to the side baring the pearly white column of her neck to him. Marco’s lips were gentle, he couldn’t leave any marks. Wouldn’t even if he could. Wanted to keep her perfectly preserved as she was, as if he had never touched her. Beautiful, and human.

Soft whispers of his name fell from kiss swollen lips like it was the only word she could remember, it often was by the time he was done with her. He took to murmuring compliments and endearments in return. Things that would normally earn someone a swift kick in the shin. But during sometime, they made her cheeks flush and her mouth twitch into the beginnings of a smile.

They would lay there for sometime, after, chests heaving and bodies covered in sweat. He would pull her close to his chest and she would listen to his heart and they would pretend.

Sometimes


End file.
